Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, a method for controlling an image capturing apparatus, a display control apparatus, and a method for controlling a display control apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, digital cameras, mobile phones, and the like having a liquid crystal panel have been known as image capturing apparatuses. Among the image capturing apparatuses, an image capturing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-171620 measures the ambient brightness by use of a luminance sensor or the like provided to a liquid crystal panel and controls the brightness of backlight of the liquid crystal panel based on the measurement result.
However, for example, a method using organic electroluminescence (EL) requires voltage and current differences for each display luminance level and a table indicating voltages and currents for displaying each level. The table is changed in response to an input video signal to change the display luminance. Therefore, there arises a problem that a change in screen luminance is recognized by a user when the table is changed. In other cases in which, for example, the number of levels for liquid crystal backlight control is small, a change in screen luminance may also be recognized by a user when switching the control.